See You Again - A Shattered Glass One Shot
by NefertitixReigns
Summary: Craig Cody once loved something more than his Ducati. Her name is Sasha Kyle. After a year, they run into each other again and the chemistry is still there. But what happens when that chemistry explodes, leaving them completely exposed? Will they or won't they? The actual answer can be found later on in the story, Shattered Glass. Stand alone, prefer your read the story first.


Hey guys. Okay. So, before I post the next chapter, I thought I'd post a One Shot. Girl-at-home13 gave me the idea to give Craig a girl. Here she is. Introduced in this One Shot. She's a bit different from Rabbit, which you'll find out once she comes into the actual story. Hope you guys like it! And another chapter is coming this week! Be on the lookout or that 'cause ya' might miss it or something. lol

Oh and I guess I should let some of you know that there's some naughty stuff happening towards the end. If for some crazy reason (reasons that are rightly your own), you don't like naughty stuff, then don't read. Or read, but skip over it.

ENJOY!

 **SEE YOU AGAIN :**

 **A Shattered Glass One Shot**

By Nefertiti Reigns

Song: _Your Love Could Start a_ War by **The Unlikely Candidates**.

* * *

It was in the 3-digits in Long Beach that day and it seemed like guys and girls wore next to nothing that day. At least that's what Craig noticed. He wasn't looking at the guys, but the chicks? Shit, their bathing suits were literately invisible. And baby, he wasn't fucking complaining. He should be out on the water right now. There was no reason for him not to. Wait, yeah there was. There was a reason and it was making him drive to an auto garage about twenty minutes out of the town. The farther he drove, the farther he was from the beach, the father he was from the water.

Fucking great.

He pulled the jeep to a stop. Deran got out and unhinged the back, letting the tail down. The both of them carefully pulled the bike out and sat it on the ground. "Jesus, this thing is heavy. Whattiya think about what Baz said?"

"Not a damn thing." Craig took a last drag on his cigarette, before tossing it; letting the smoke exhale from his lungs and blowing out through his nostrils. "And if you had any ounce of sense in that tiny, little brain of yours, you wouldn't think about it either. Now, let's get this shit done. I wanna catch some waves before my fucking balls fall off."

Deran looked around the place. Various mechanics walking around, working. Cars, trucks, and shit everywhere. It was an average garage, but it being outside the city was a bitch, as far as distance goes. Their old garage was right up the street. Slash wasn't there anymore, so Craig decided to leave. Deran probably would too. He didn't want his shit torn up by someone he didn't know at that other garage so…."You sure these people know what they doing?"

"Slash recommended someone here. A, uh, Kyle. He said Kyle was one of the best he's seen. Was saying something about wanting him at his garage that he's opening up. Guess he's good then."

Deran rolled his eyes. "So, ya' never met this fucker. All you're going off is what Slash said. So basically, this fucker could be shit and we won't know shit about it until he brings your bike out looking completely trashed." He shrugged. "Okay. Good job, Craig."

"If Slash likes him then that's all I need!"

"Okay, well let's find someone who's gonna help us get it in."

Craig growled out of frustration. Deran could be so fucking lazy sometimes. He looked at how the cars were parked and where he needed to go. He would have to go all the way around to get there.

Instead, he picked up his bike and laid it on his shoulder. "Don't worry baby. Daddy's got ya'. Promise." He began walking through the various vehicles. There were quite a few. Either they were that bad or they were that good. He got the attention of a few people and asked where Kyle was. They noticed his height there, for a second and how he held a Ducati like it was nothing. He ignored them and once again asked where Kyle was. They all pointed in the same direction, which Craig went; his long legs carrying him there in no time.

With Deran, he walked up to a red 2013 Camaro, with feet coming out of the bottom of it. "Hey man. You Kyle? Slash sent me. Said you knew bikes better than anybody. I need ya' to look at mine." A minute passed and there was still no reaction. Craig glanced at Deran, giving him a 'what the fuck' face. "Yo! What the fuck, dude? Any day now!" Craig kicked his boot.

There was a loud bang, as if someone hit something, and then the guy began rolling from underneath the car.

Craig stood back, as he came out and when he did, his whole face fell and his mouth dropped to the floor. He wondered if his heart stopped because in that second he couldn't breathe. Kyle wasn't Kyle. As a matter of fact, he wasn't a 'he'. He was a 'she'.

Deran snorted, before letting out a laugh. "This…" He bent over in giggles. "This is who Kyle is?" He stepped back, letting the woman stand. Deran never thought he'd see her again. What were the odds? "Sasha Kyle. How the hell are ya', girl?"

Sasha stood tall and straight; her blue coveralls covered in oil, as well as her cheeks and hands. Grabbing a rag, she wiped at her face, before giving her attention to none other than fucking Craig and Deran Cody. "What the fuck do you who want?" She nearly grounded those words out through her teeth. "I'm at work!"

"Well, good because I gotta job for ya'." Craig sat his bike down on the ground.

Sasha swallowed hard at the strength she knew Craig possessed. She allowed herself two seconds to get a good look at him. Tall. Strong. Muscular. Scruffy.

Fuck, he was still so beautiful. And here she was looking like shit, covered in oil. Didn't matter anyway. This was a business visit and nothing else. She wanted nothing else. "What can I help ya' with? What's up with the bike?"

Craig just stared at her, swallowing hard. 'What's up with the bike'? Was that all she had to say to him? "Um, Ducati's not sounding right. Rattling sound. Tried to fix it myself, but I probably made it worse."

She studied the bike and looked over it from top to bottom. "Light's going out. Need that changed. You must use the shit outta this thing. Part of the finger have holes. Smalls ones. You probably haven't even noticed. See here?" She pointed to one and the other. "It looks a little worn, but that's what happens when someone uses it a lot. Guessing your motor doesn't sound like what it should. Smooth. Clean. I'll see what I can do."

Deran stood there and smirked, looking between the two of them. "So we're not gonna address the big elephant in the room? We're not gonna talk about the fact that you two were once in a whirlwind relationship? We're not gonna talk about the fact that you two are technically still…married? Remember Vegas?"

"SHUT UP DERAN!" Craig pushed at his arm. No, he didn't want to talk about that shit. Too much had happened with them. He fucked up too badly. He was surprised she was even talking to him right now. His eyes found Sasha's. He wondered what was behind them. What she was thinking right now. They hadn't seen each other in a year. And it was one of the hardest years of his life. Any blow he could find, he snorted it just trying to forget her. The more he snorted, the more her face and smile became a distant memory.

He looked down at her much shorter body. Her long, wavy hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Probably so that she could work better. But she had strands of that cold, black hair that wouldn't stay in the ponytail. They framed her face. Beautifully. And underneath those heavy coveralls was a body that used to make him drool constantly. That used to make his dick stand up whenever he saw that ass. He loved that ass. Used to ride that ass. Used to snort lines off that ass. She didn't like for him to get into the heavy shit like he was into now, but she allowed him to have a little fun and he did. All over her soft, chocolate body. From her ass, to her titties. Her titties. They weren't very big and they weren't small. They were just right. And he loved holding them. They were soft and he loved how pebbled and hard her dark nipples would become.

Biting his lip hard, he willed away the hard-on that was coming. Just sitting here thinking about her turned him on.

Craig helped Sasha roll the bike into a slot. She locked it down, making sure it was sturdy while she worked on it. "Leave ya' info at the front. I'll have one of the guys call ya'. Tell ya' what's up when I'm done." Looking up, she took a breath. Letting it out easily. She shouldn't have looked up at him. She should have avoided his dark eyes. Fuck. Just being near him again was too much. They used to have crazy chemistry. It was explosive. It was reckless. It was emotionally exhausting, but physically satisfying. He knew her body. Knew every inch. It was like that for him too. She knew every mole and every scar of his body. Fuck, she used to love how massive he was. And he was massive everywhere.

Every-where.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, she had to take a moment to gather herself. Her eyes spotted Craig a few feet ahead. She knew what he was doing: saying goodbye to his Baby.

"Pullin' ya' in, isn't it?"

She jumped at Deran's voice and whirled around on him. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

Deran smirked. This shit was too funny. "You two haven't seen each other in a year. The first chance ya' get, it's like…that shit's pullin' ya' back in. You can feel that shit, huh?" He stood behind her. His lips right by her ear. "Just admit it. You miss him." He smirked. "What he did for you you ain't gonna get from nowhere else, sweetheart, I can tell ya' that much. You even miss…us. With us, you were somebody. You stopped being the Poor Little Rich Girl you were when you were with your parents. You had a mind with us. Smurf loved you. You were a daughter to her. More so that Cath. A lot more than Cath actually." He looked around the garage. "And now you're working here. Your parents must've been pissed when you married Craig. They disowned you right? Cut off your money. Your savings. Everything. Soon, all you had was us. We didn't treat ya' like you were shit. You were one of our own. Matter of fact, you still one of our own. Once a Cody, always a Cody. I see ya name there on your little flap. 'Kyle'. Shouldn't that be Cody?"

Sasha pushed Deran away with her shoulder, hitting his chin. "Move. God. I don't need you putting anything in my ear. You can trick these other bitches, but I'm immune to Cody Bullshit."

Deran rubbed at his beard and chuckled. "Oh yeah? Immunity to us? Has that always been a thing? If so then..." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Then why the hell did you marry my brother? You're still married to him, actually. I haven't seen divorce papers yet." He grinned because he knew she had nothing to say after that.

Craig walked back over, oblivious to what was going on. Sarah's eyes reached all the way to his. "You'll be getting a call later on. Probably from Steve or Jared."

Craig nodded slowly. He actually preferred a call from her. She was the one doing the work on his bike. Why did he have to get a call from Steve and Jared? She had always loved to work on cars and bikes. Her parents hated that shit. Sasha was a bit of a tomboy. Her parents wanted her to be something different. She never really got along with them. No on in her family really, except her Uncle, who actually taught her about cars. It was nice to see her doing what she liked.

Sasha blinked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He was staring. "Yeah. Anyway. See you later, I guess."

"Oh." Craig shook himself from whatever it was that had a hold on him seconds ago. "Yeah." It took him another few seconds to actually walk away. And when he did, he cursed himself the whole way to Deran's jeep. "Fuck A," he said slamming the door as he got in. "What are the fucking odds, man?!" He sighed and wiped at his face. "Sasha." He shook his head. How was he supposed to feel about this? He knew what he was feeling, but he didn't know if he should let that shit out. Keeping it in would be best. He didn't want to bring shit up, when it came to Sasha. They were over. Done. She made it clear what she wanted and he gave it to her. It had been a year. They ended horrifically. Split up and parted ways. He hadn't seen, nor heard from her. Of course, he didn't call her either. Rightfully so. She didn't mean shit to him anymore.

Or did she?

"Stop the truck." Craig jumped out. They hadn't even gotten off the lot yet, so that was good. He marched back where they left her. She was in the same spot, talking to one of the guys. Craig pushed the guy out of the way and stood in Sasha's face. "'What the fuck do you want'?! You say that to me after a fucking year?! 'What the fuck do you want'?! I am your fucking husband and you can't even ask if everything is okay! But you wanna know what the fuck do I want. Real nice, Sash. Real fucking nice!"

Sasha could have blown a vein. Larry asked if she was okay; stepping up as if he was going to do something. Sasha held her arm out, stopping him. "It's fine. It's fine. I got this."

Craig looked the fucker up and down. "You really want some'a this bitch? I'd fucking step on your ass before you could even fucking blink."

Sasha pushed Craig away. "Go. GO!" She grunted. She didn't want him getting in a fight with anyone at her job. Besides, it was nice that Larry stepped up for her, but really? There was no way he could take Craig. Not many men could. Certainly not him. They were finally someplace out of ear shot and somewhat private.

"What are we in? A storage closet?"

She would be lying if she said that confused face wasn't adorable. She could have just kissed him right there just she always did when he got confused at something. He was just too cute and innocent looking. Pushing those feeling away, she smacked at his chest. "Yes, we are in a storage closet. Now, what the _hell_ are you _doing_?! I don't barge in where you work and start disrupting shit. Oh that's right, you don't work. You're a fucking criminal."

He got in her face. Any other girl would have stepped back, especially with his height, but not her. Not his Sasha. She stood her ground. He fucking loved that shit. "You used to love that shit. Isn't that why you fucked me? Why you married me? Good, little Princess wanted a Bad Boy so that she could piss off her parents."

"Okay, the fact that you are insinuating that I used you is bullshit! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Where was he getting this shit?! He knew she loved him. Knew at one point, she would have destroyed the fucking Death Star for her. Without using the Force, too. But no. Here he was, in his face—after a year—with bullshit about using him. "What do you want Craig?"

"How about telling me why you left me. Why you never returned my phone calls. Huh?! When shit got too real, you just…you just bailed!" He stood there, watching her. His brown eyes, looking into her brown eyes. He needed an answer. Something. After a fucking year, all she had to say to him what 'what the fuck do you want' and that bothered him to his core. They had been through too much together for her to act like he was some asshole off the fucking street.

"You wouldn't understand. So, just fucking drop it."

" _Make_ me understand! We ain't even gotta do it here! We can go eat or something. Tell me what the fuck went wrong! You can't say girls. I gave them up. I was faithful to you. Always and—"

She laughed out loud. "Yeah right! You were faithful to me?! So when you went on your little business trips to Mexico, you didn't steal up some Mexican tostada and fuck her brains out? Fuck you! What do you take me for?! Boo-boo the fool?!"

So that's what it was. She thought she cheated on him. Someone put that shit in her mind and she actually believed it. He stared at her. He didn't let the hurt reach his heart. He couldn't or this would turn into a different situation. Instead, his features hardened. "That's it. Fuck this. Don't care. Don't care 'bout you. You know what?" He stared at her, his chest heaving.

Sasha closed her eyes. Shit. He was about to get pissed. 'Here it comes…1, 2, 3…"

"GIMME MY FUCKING RING!"

She nearly jumped out of her coveralls, though she wasn't surprised by his outburst. When Craig couldn't get something he wanted, he threw a tantrum. His hands started pulling at her, gripping at her coveralls. "Get your hands off me! Stop Craig!" She slapped at his hands, before slapping him upside his head. "Leave me alone! Get the hell outta here!"

"No! I want my fucking ring! Where is that shit?!" It wasn't on her finger. She was still married. How could she not be wearing it? No, he didn't wear his, but that was a different story.

"Fuck this! Where's my ring?" She pushed at him. "Huh?! I gave you a ring in Vegas too! Where's my ring?!" She ripped and grabbed at his clothing at the same time.

And at the same time, the two of them ripped each other's tops open; the zipper popping off of Sasha's coveralls. There they were. On silver chains around their necks. Their rings. They both looked into each other's eyes. Paused in mid ripping of each other's clothes.

'She still has it on…'

'He still has it on…'

The door to the closet opened and it was Deran. "Are you guys gonna be all day 'cause—"

"CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR DERAN!" They both said. The door closed quickly.

When they were alone again, Sasha's eyes searched Craig's. She knew he was doing the same with her. What did this mean? Why would he still have his ring? Maybe the same reason she had hers. She took it off her finger, yes, but only because she was at work. She didn't want to get it dirty. With the guys there, it was easy to clean oil and grease off a band, but she learned the hard way trying to get oil and grease out from between her diamonds. And the damn ring still hadn't looked right since.

"You have yours," he said.

"You have yours too," she said.

One…two…three seconds passed before she pushed his body against one of the shelves, ignoring the things that fell, and yanked him down to her lips. She shouldn't be doing this. It had taken a year to get him out of her system so, kissing him now would rip all of that work to shreds. Did she care?

Not one fucking bit.

Not when his lips were doing spicy things to her naughty bits. She felt him pick her up easily, her long legs wrapping around his hips. Oh this was nice. This felt too good.

Craig nipped at her bottom lip, before pulling at it. Her lips were so full and still so fucking soft. He sucked them into his mouth, turning the kiss into a very sloppy one. His tongue finding hers and sending a jolt right down to his cock. He groaned out loud. Now it was his turn to push her against one of the shelves, knocking things down. "Remember that one time in Mexico when Diego had those horses and I was riding one and it turned you on? You said you wanted me to ride you like that?"

Sasha nodded, confused as to why he would bring that up. But when he pulled her from him and sat her on her feet and started pulling at his shorts, her eyes grew big. She knew exactly what he was talking about now. "Oh my _God_ …"

Oh my God was right.

Moments later, he got her out of her coveralls and was pounding inside her. It took her a few seconds to find something sturdy to grab on to. Craig loved to ride her and when he got started, he always took her on a fan-fucking-tastic voyage. The way his cock pumped into her pussy sent her eyes rolling to the back of her head. His hands settled possessively around her hips, pumping inside her over and over. Her body jutting forwards hard.

She whined and she whimpered. He was still so big…filled her up so much. His large hand—that same hand that had strangled men into submission—found her breast and held on to it. Leaning over, he found her neck and bit the softness of her skin. Craig took in her scent and nearly watered at the mouth. He couldn't help, but bite her. It was a territorial thing. When he did that, no matter what they were doing—making out or just standing in the line at the grocery store—he wanted to remind her that she was his. No other man could touch her. Stepping forward, he covered his body with hers. Her fingers had found her own clit, but he pushed them away. He wanted to play with it now. It was his, anyway. He pinched it between his fingers, loving how wet and slippery it was. Loving how it brought out a guttural moan from her. She was close. He could tell by all the quivering her pussy walls were doing.

After that day in Mexico, Cabo to be exact, he never got to ride her like that horse. And this hadn't been the ideal situation, nor the ideal place, but he wanted her. He wanted her pussy, no…he wanted his pussy. And he wanted her to come. Now.

Pushing her further over, holding her face down, her back arched-His hand rubbing into that beautiful arch-his hand slid down her long leg and picked it up, setting it down on a chair. She whimpered more and at this position, he could feel his cock tilt upwards. Her body shivered uncontrollably. He knew what he was doing. He knew what was about to happen.

"Ooooh fuck yes Craig! Right there baby, right there. Jesus Christ please, right there!" She whined and squirmed. He was hitting her spot of nerves that sent jolts throughout her nervous system and goosebumps onto her skin. She put her knee on the table, as if she were trying to climb up. But no. She wasn't climb anywhere. There was no way she was walking away from this dick again. She remembered how good it was. How big and commanding. She remembered how it fit into her mouth...or how it didn't fit into her mouth. Oh, but she always fucking tried. That was the fun part. Trying to see how much she could get in her mouth and down her throat, while she stroked his balls with her hands. "Mmmmm," he closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Whattiya want from Big Daddy?"

"That dick," Sasha moaned those words out of habit. She didn't know why she said it. Why she gave that power to him. It was like...old times. When they were together their sex was just like this. Wanting, domineering, hungry, reckless, passionate. She had always been self-conscious about her body. He was tall, 5"8. Had a curvy body. On her heavier days, she could be considered… 'plus size'. On her smaller days, she could be considered like a model. She went up and down in weight throughout her years and struggled with it all her life because of her parents. They wanted her thin. She didn't mind a bit of weight on her. She felt she looked okay. Now, she was in between. An hourglass figure. Thin up at top, with toned arms even and just round booty at the bottom, with hips that held it in place. Craig loved her shape. Made her feel sexy. Always had. She never had to worry how she looked when it came to him. If she was beautiful. If her skin was too dark. He told her once, it reminded her of chocolate and then he proceeded to lick her pussy until he got to her creamy center. What he did to her was delicious and naughty. She loved it.

She loved even more what he was doing at the moment. That long, thick dick managed to find that one spot on those bundle of nerves that always made her body shake and her legs weak. She felt like she was going to fall, but he held her up with his great strength. Her eyes rolled back into her head and stayed there. Her walls quivered and squeezed him like no tomorrow. She was climbing. Higher and higher. It was right there. She felt it. It was right…there. When his fingers pressed against her clit and she felt his hot breath against her ear, his gruff voice demanding her to come, that did it. She burst all over his cock, shaking uncontrollably. "CRAIG!" Grabbing on to something. Anything she could get her hands on.

Craig pumped and pumped. His moved becoming erratic and almost uncoordinated. Just hearing her did it for him. Feeling her pussy squeeze him and hold him tightly, he felt her milk him. She was milking his come from his balls and to the mushroom head of his dick. With his name firmly on her lips, screaming from the tops of her lungs, that had pushed him over the edge he had been on for the last few minutes. He growled like a rabid beast and hissed threw his teeth. "FUCK YES!" He pumped her one last hard time in her creamy pussy, before collapsing on top of her. "Fuck, I always wondered how you took my dick." He had other girls after her. Before her of course. And they were able to take his girth and length. Then again, whores usually could take big dicks. Sasha's pussy was tight. He always had to go slow when he entered her because he didn't want to tear or rip her.

It was minutes later and they were still panting, trying to catch their breath. Sasha couldn't believe she just did that. He pulled out of her and that was enough to kick and scream like a baby and beg for him to get back inside her. She almost forgotten how she craved this man. Every part of his long, large body. She would lick him sometimes just because. Just because he was so tasty looking. So hot. So fine. So Goddamn sexy. Such a man's man….even though he was a mama's boy. That was actually kind of enduring about him. The fact that he loved his mama so much. It was a trait that was hard to find in men like him.

As they started getting dressed, the door was swiftly yanked opened. Sasha stood still. Frozen. Shit. Her boss, Tommy. He looked at her and then at the guy and then back at her. "You're fired Kyle. Get your shit and get out." Then he slammed the door shut.

Sasha stood with her mouth open. Fired? Fired?! "No, no, no, no, _NO_! Fuck!"

"What? So he fired you. I mean, I hate that. Feel like it was half my fault, but it ain't no biggie."

She looked up at him. The urge to smack him was huge. "What the hell do you mean it 'ain't no biggie'? This was my job, Craig! My livelihood! It was how I made money because my parents sure as hell haven't given me a dime since…." She stopped that sentence and sighed. Her fists going to her eyes and rubbing them out of frustration. "I can't believe this is happening. What am I gonna do?" She looked up into his eyes as if she was searching for an answer, but that was stupid. Why would she when she knew nothing would be there.

"Guess you're gonna have to let your husband take care of ya'." He pulled his shirt back on and rolled his shoulders so the shirt could fall into place. Opening the door, he walked out, but stopped short. "Oh and Julia's dead." Not waiting for an answer, he closed the door, before finding Deran (ignoring the looks). Seeing as how Sasha was fired, he spoke to another guy about his bike. When that was taken care of, he hopped into the truck with Deran.

"Uh, so…what happened? I mean, I know what happened. We all know what happened. We all heard," Deran said. "But...is this a onetime thing or…"

Craig shrugged, not giving out any answers. He knew what was going to happen. There were a million questions to be answered, but he knew her like a book. He was going to be expecting a phone call later on that night and then they would go from there. "Let's go to the beach. Maybe some waves would take my mind off these fucking watches."


End file.
